Dig
by Missa Alamasy
Summary: A musing, a songfic, a bit of boredom, a slight case of nonsense, perhaps... the beginning of my own madness... One Shot... Alice/Tarrant. Mature because of the concept.


Authors Note: I don't write anymore... I actually did this little something for my sister. It is a one shot. A song fic... And its rated M for it is a mature theme.

**_Dig_**

They sat in a field of flowers.

Normal, non-talking, no nonsense flowers.

Perhaps that was the problem...

_**~We all have a weakness some of ours are easy to identify~**_

He held onto her tighter.

The color of his eyes were orange today.

War was waging inside her lovers head...

_**~Look me in the eye and ask for forgiveness~**_

Alice snuggled closer to him.

The day was good and clear of clouds in the sky.

She sighed softly his silence sometimes could be deafening...

_**~We'll make a pact to never speak that word again yes you are my friend~**_

Three years ago it had happened.

Despite all their efforts the red queen had returned to power and slaughtered all that had helped her.

Save one...

_**~We all have something that digs at us at least we dig each other~**_

It was raining that night and asleep she had been dreaming of goodness never knowing the truth.

If only she had known what was really going on.

She could have would have done anything...

_**~So when weakness turns my ego up I know you'll count on the me from yesterday~**_

The knocking came in the dead of night.

Scullery maids of Lord Ascot had found him first.

They had woke her first for the only words the man would say were Alice...

_**~If I turn into another dig me up from under what is covering the better part of me~**_

Having thought it a dream she nearly went back to sleep.

Insistent that she come Alice followed in nothing but her night robe and slippers down to the foyer.

They said he looked worse that they had already cleaned his wounds before she got there.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw...

_**~Sing this song remind me that we'll always each other when everything else is gone~**_

"Tarrant..." she had whispered.

His body, his face was mangled, and he was bandaged so much she barely knew him.

"Alice..." his voice hoarse and broken.

She had run to him tears streaming down her face and she had not let go since...

_**~We all have a sickness a calamity attaches and multiplies no matter how we try~**_

It had taken his wounds a long time to heal.

Lord Ascot knew only that Tarrant Hightopp was a friend she had met abroad.

That she had intended to marry Mr. Hightopp as soon as he was well.

He never fully got well though...

_**~We all have someone that digs at us at least we dig each other~**_

The rumors flew all over London about the wealthy single woman and the insane orange haired man.

Let them talk for Alice Kingsleigh cared not.

She had Tarrant back in her life four years after her last adventure in Underland.

As long as he was here she would keep him safe...

_**~So when sickness turns my ego up I know you'll act as a clever medicine~**_

It had taken time and much listening on Alice's part to find out what all has occurred.

The Red Bloody Queen had returned and finally killed her sister along with all their friends.

Tarrant only escaped because of the White Queens sacrifice.

The nightmares that provided Alice this information had come full force at first.

They had eased some a little at a time...

_**~If I turn into another dig me up from under what is covering the better part of me~**_

"Tarrant?" Alice whispered gently into his ear.

He was staring off into the field as if a white rabbit might pop out of the flowers at any moment.

Part of her wished that would happen too.

"Tarrant?" she said a little louder...

_**~Sing this song remind me that we'll have each other when everything else is gone~**_

The hatter, now madder then ever, turned suddenly his eyes now a soft green.

"Alice." he said confidently.

She smiled.

"Kiss me Tarrant? Remind me why a raven is like a writing desk?" she leaned closer.

_**~Oh, each other when everything else is gone~**_

He leaned into her and captured her lips kissing her with raw and pure emotion.

His Alice was here safe and sound.

Far were the memories of his old life and world.

In this moment he was himself again...

_**~Oh, if I turn into another dig me up from under what is covering the better part of me~**_

"Mine," he growled possessively pulling her against him.

She giggled as he lifted her into his lap.

"Mmm... All yours." she nuzzled into him.

They were happy...

_**~Sing this song remind me that we'll always have each other when everything else is gone~**_

There was nothing that could be done for Underland.

No one left to save.

The Red Queen had killed everyone and was utterly alone.

A tragic end to a beautiful childhood fairy tale...

_**~Oh, each other when everything else is gone~**_

Tarrant was adjusting to the Aboveland lifestyle slowly.

She would be Alice Hightopp in a weeks time.

Her business was booming with the new trade routes opened.

Things were not always what they seemed...

_**~Oh, each other when everything else is gone...~**_

But everything that seemed... was good.

Even when everything else was gone.

They always have each other...

A/N: I do not own Alice in Wonderland nor the song Dig by Incubus ... One cannot own an idea. Merely the fruits of the idea.


End file.
